warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Birdqueen102
Re: Hi there! PB's talk page can be found here! Re: nahh man, it's okay! You're new, so I understand if you make a mistake ^^;; 04:51, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I just wanted to thank you for all of the hard work you're doing in PB and on book pages. It's great and don't think it goes unnoticed! c: 04:26, June 15, 2014 (UTC) To second what Duck says. Trust me, it doesn't go unnoticed. =) Re: I most certainly can! I've been meaning to do that but whenever I'm on the pages I forget to add it lmao. 00:11, 06/21/2014 Hello! I have another question! I'm sorry for coming to you with it, but you seem certified enough to answer them. Okay. Should we change the official appearances of the cats based on what the books show as opposed to say? Because in The Ultimate Guide, a lot of the cats look either slightly or noticabley different. Foxfoot 01:49, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Ivy and Citing Hello Bird! I got the message and thought about what you said and yes I would like you to show me how to cite. To me, it would be useful. I am sorry that I put uncited information. It's just that, like on Flametail's page, I put 'almost flame pelted' because that is what I have read about him in Long Shadows and a little in The Fourth Apprentice. I just put what I had read, but now that you have told me it was wrong, I will stop unless I am good and sure about what I am putting. Thanks for the notice! --Ivorysnow (talk) 01:08, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Bird, I think you explained it real well. I understand it all and I promise to use it next it time I edit something... I promise! Ivorysnow (talk) 12:21, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I might ''want to join but that ''doesnt ''mean I ''will. I might join project charart because I love warriors and drawing, so charart might be good for me! Yeah It probably was a bit longer than you intended but oh well! Ivorysnow (talk) 19:54, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Did Darkstripe ever feel lonely because he didnt have a mate? Ivorysnow (talk) 19:55, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! I stole this from Birdpaw's talk page since I'm the one who typed it all out. Congrats for becoming a Senior Warrior for PB, Birdqueen! We're all extremely glad you can now help out even more than you did before. As a SW of the project, you'll now be able to do the following: *Archive discussions, and place them in their proper archives. Discussions and join requests each have their own archives, and should be organized as such. Now, you've already been doing that, and I thank you for your willingness to help the project out even more than you even should have at first, but I don't mind at all! It shows that you're willing to go above and beyond what the project asks for. =) *Start discussions for Featured Articles on the PB talk page, as I have done. These are now done bi-monthly, instead of monthly, due to lack of user input/activity/forgetfulness. *Create votes for silver, gold, and Featured Article nominations. **The place to create the FA votes can be found here. Likewise, an entire list of previous and current silver nomination votes for PB can be found here. The Topic Creator, which is used to make silver and gold nominations, can be found here. **Keep in mind that gold nominations and Featured Article nominations are not the same thing. Articles that are obtaining a gold nomination are usually articles that have been Featured Articles before, but did not receive the ample amount of votes required to obtain gold status as well. Long Shadows and Midnight are prime examples of this. They were both featured articles, but did not get the votes to pass, and in Midnight's case, it was not given a proper vote due to the neglectfulness of the deputy and myself at the time. Things are gonna change, I hope, with time when it comes to this. *Conclude votes for silver, gold, and FA nominations. **This can be done just as I have done before, like here and here. When you do this, also remember to update the respective silver and gold ranking lists, which can be found here, under their respective headings. ***If it is a main article, such as Into the Wild, Mission of Mercy, Secrets of the Clans, or any other book that has an article and would be featured, there is also a grade list that needs to be updated as well. This should also be maintained and kept up to date with new books, which I normally take care of if I happen to see a title that we've missed. Keep in mind that the subpages do not get listed on the grades page. If you'd like to use it, I have a subpage in my user namespace that you're more than welcome to use. It can be found here, and it seems that although it's outdated, it could still be of some usage. *You can also now write the Featured Articles, and the page for that is actually a subpage of PB's main page, and that can be found here. Normally, I would prefer that leads only touch that page. However, in the past, if a lead is unavailable, another user may step up to the plate and write the FA if they have permission, as Duck has previously done (before being promoted) here. *Add users to the project if they post a join request, and also remove members if they become inactive. Usually, about one month of inactivity within the project is what I usually go for when removing a user. Okay, I think I got everything. If you're still confused, or need help, go ahead and ask myself or the deputy, Birdpaw. and we'll be glad to help~! I tried to explain everything in detail, so I apologize for the long-winded message. ouo Bird? You know when you click the Signature button and it puts your screen name, date, time...? Well, I have seen where people have designed theirs! Can you help me design mine please? (that is, if you know how) If you dont, thats ok. I can ask someone else. I was just wondering because some people, their signatures are really cool, like yours. Ivorysnow (talk) 21:02, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I fixed it and I hope you like it! --IvorysnowXXXTigerstarisawesome Well, just go to my profile and go down all the way to the bottom of it. That is where my siggie is. I am going to wait a bit and practice on my siggie before I start actually using it so, oh well. If you go to my profile, all the way to the bottom, (that is where I put it) you will see. (And yes, I do like Tigerstar, In some ways:) Ivorysnow (talk) 11:13, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Do you like it? I am trying it on this message: --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Ivorysnow|'Tigerstar']] [[User:Ivorysnow/Tutorials|'Uhhuh!']] Oh mygod. OMG! I am not making a new siggie. Forget it! You can help me please! I didnt mean to put Icethroat! HELP! Ivorysnow (talk) 11:22, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Names Hiya! First of all I wanted to say thanks for working so hard on the names page! Great job! It's almost ready to nominate for a silver grade in Project:World and since you helped so much, I was wondering if you'd like to be apart of the nomination. It'll be a collab nomination. Skye and I are already part of it and we'd love it if you could join too! 15:35, July 1, 2014 (UTC) 'kay thanks for the prompt reply 18:20, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:Question Well, it used to be 24 hours, but I'm pretty lax about it. As of late, with activity levels lower (and me working insane hours- 70+ hours in two weeks is hellish), I'd say anywhere between 24 and 72 hours is ample enough time. It's really ultimately up to the discretion of the lead performing the CBV/CBA/ect, but it can never be lower than 24 hours unless pre-agreed upon. Oh my god, not one week. 70+ hours in two weeks, dear. =P (it's like 35+ a week) Re: Yes, of course I can, dear. I'm so sorry for not doing anything as of late- work has me exhausted and I'm basically working six days a week with 40+ hour weeks lmao re done! c: 13:43, July 22, 2014 (UTC) nop problem, also could you vote on PC's votes please, they need at least one more vote before I can close them 16:03, July 22, 2014 (UTC) thanks tons! 17:03, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Re as long as it follows the guidelines I have no problem with it. c: 03:14, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Dude This is glorious and really helpful. I'm gonna link that on PB's main page since that is, honest to goodness, one of the most helpful and detailed tutorials I've ever come across. My practice sig is at the bottom of my talkpage. Can you look at it? I am still trying to figure out how to get User_Talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~ in it. ~xXSpottedgorseXx~ (talk) 21:12, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Ok. ~xXSpottedgorseXx~ (talk) 12:37, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Is this good? I like it. :Skyfeather : Catand Nope. I am so not making a siggie right now. I am going to relax and practice. It is very tricky for me right now. ~xXSpottedgorseXx~ (talk) 12:47, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Why was my message to you bright green? ~xXSpottedgorseXx~ (talk) 12:48, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Once you fix it, will it happen again? ~xXSpottedgorseXx~ (talk) 13:00, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Ill check because I am on the computer. If it is still green, it doesnt matter. Ill just keep my original siggie. No fret. ~xXSpottedgorseXx~ (talk) 13:05, August 13, 2014 (UTC) You did fix it. No longer green, but I am not going to worry about siggies right now. Good job. ~xXSpottedgorseXx~ (talk) 13:06, August 13, 2014 (UTC) How's this? ★Spotty Kittens ★[[User Talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|''Im So Fancy, but you already know!]] Thanks I love it so much! ★Spotty Kittens★[[User Talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|''Im So Fancy, but you already know!]] I am helping Breezey with his/her siggie. 22:15, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey is it ok if I have a link to your user page in my siggie or no? My brother wants me to change it(I say and I quote, "I want something to more to my liking because I like cats but I HATE Warriors") PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING SENTENCE: No offense to those who either are addicted to Warriors, or those who just love cats and are reading Warriors just for fun! ''-''Spottedgorse Hey Bird. Can you mentor me with how to make chararts? I am having trouble with shading, blending, all that jazz. Help! 19:54, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah, there's a lot of us Whovians around here! c: 13:56, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah, sorry about that. Every time I try and do something, my internet seems to not work and it's only loading certain pages...and people have this habit irl of dragging me everywhere, so some of my edits are mobile- PB doesn't like mobile very well. lol Bird. I forgot what to put in my preferences for my siggie. 14:34, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I had forgotten about it. 22:53, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I am, but my internet's pretty sketchy right now and half of the pages I try and edit don't load. If you want to archive it or something, I can repost it later- I got sidetracked when I was working on the cliffnotes and I've been meaning to get back to that.